


Le Café Noctambule

by Le_Maquis



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Français | French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Maquis/pseuds/Le_Maquis
Summary: Après avoir retourné au Quadrant Alpha ...





	Le Café Noctambule

B'Elanna Torres voyait la foule. Malgré la joie à retourner au Quadrant Alpha elle se sent mal à cause du capitaine. Elle constatait que le Commandant Chakotay étaient auprès de Seven. En fait, il semblait que Seven et Chakotay étaient toujours ensemble. Bien sûr le capitaine remarquait la situation mais elle n'a rien dit. En fait, tout l'équipage voyait que le Commandant Chakotay et Seven agissaient comme un corps pour deux cerveaux depuis qu’ils sont arrivés au Quadrant Alpha. B'Elanna savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Son mari, Tom Paris, avait la réponse. 

Depuis longtemps Tom était un grand passionné d'histoires y compris les très vieux films. Tom avait regardé le film qui s'appelle deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Il a expliqué que pendant le film, le narrateur a expliqué que quand un homme fait une erreur dans la relation il faut être puni afin de sauver la relation à long terme. Absolument, Chakotay faisait une erreur à ce moment il devrait être dans une relation avec le Capitaine Janeway plutôt que Seven. 

Deux jours plus tard, les cadres supérieurs, sans le Capitaine, le Commandant et Seven, ont rencontré au café, qui s’appelle le Noctambule, sur la rue Marché près du Quartier Generale du Starfleet. Le but était simple - faire un plan d'action pour séparer Seven et Chakotay et établir un couple entre Kathryn et Chakotay. Bien sur, Tuvok a dit que "le plan était illogique". Selon Tuvok "le Capitaine n'appuierais jamais ce plan". Selon Tuvok, "la logique fait partie intégrante de la structure d'un plan". Il a suggeré que "nous pourrions profiter de ses études de probabilités - les même études qu'il a utilisé pour la simulation, qui s’appelle “Scénario Catastrophe”, sur le Holodeck". Tuvok a dit "selon les préceptes de la poésie par T'hain du Vulcan les actions doivent découler du caractère préétabli du personnage. A mon avis, je pense que votre plan a moins de 4,3 pourcent de chances de réussite". Tom a ri lorsque B'Elanna, Harry et le docteur ont souri les uns aux autres. Tuvok debout, se préparait à partir. Tout à coup le serveur est arrivé avec les boissons, y compris le thé de Vulcan. B'Elanna a décidé d'utiliser la logique afin de convaincre Tuvok de rester. 

Elle a dit, "regardez votre thé de Vulcan est arrivé, cela serait une honte de gaspiller ça. Veuillez vous asseoir, lorsque je suis certaine que vous avez une bonne connaissance du caractère du Capitaine permettons-nous de vous montrer pourquoi nous avons besoin de prendre action". Tuvok inclinait la tête et levait le sourcil. Prenant son thé, il a dit à B'Elanna "de continuer". 

B'Elanna a pris l'occasion de parler en premiere. Elle a dit "d'abord . . . Chakotay est mon meilleur ami et je veux qu’il soit heureux. Il a déjà tout perdu -- sa famille, sa tribu, même un fils. Une vie de la douleur mérite des récompenses.. Il a besoin de paix. Il est un homme spirituel et Seven ne l'est pas. Seven se référe à son patrimonie comme primitif. Cela lui a pris beaucoup de temps d'accepter son père et sa culture - ce serait briser le coeur si la connexion était encore perdu". 

Harry a pris l'occasion de parler ensuite. Il a dit . . . "deuxièmement, le Capitaine m'a sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois. Elle nous a tous sauvé. Tuvok est-ce que vous vous souvenez de Tuvik? Elle s'est tuée pour vous. B'Elanna est-ce que vous vous souvenez quand vous essayez de vous blesser délibérément, après vous avez entendu la nouvelle du massacre du Maquis - les deux (le Capitaine et le Commandant), ils vous ont forcés à voir la vérité. Tom, est-ce que vous vouse souvenez de la vie en prison. Tom vous devriez être en prison en Nouvelle-Zélande, ou avec les Banea, ou avec les Akitiriens mais le captaine s’est battue pour toi. Le docteur est-ce que vous vous souvenez quand vous avez décidé d’aider les Holograms du Hirogens?, ou quand vous s’est attaque Zahir?, ou quand vous avez quitté le vaisseau afin d'habiter avec le Qomara? ou quand votre programme était volé?, ou quand vous avez eu une crise de personnalité et également de perception, après l’enseigne Jetal est morte,- elle vous a sauvé. Le Quadrant Delta était un piège fatal qui a composé des anomalies temporelles, les Borgs, espèces 8472, les Hirogens, les plantes télépathiques, le macrovirus . . . mais leurs soins a créé une famille. Bien qu'elle n'est pas confortable d'arrêter la relation entre le Commandant et Seven, nous savons que c'est faux. Le commandant est chaleureux, tendre et monogame mais Seven ne l'est pas. Seven ira le blesser". 

Tom a pris l'occasion de parler ensuite. Tom a dit . . . "Troisièmement, Chakotay adore le Capitaine. Comme un homme, je sais comment identifier un homme amoureux. Il est un bel homme et j'ai vu beaucoup de femmes et plusieurs hommes, sur le vaisseau et sur plusieurs autres planètes, qui lui ont offert de numbreuses nuits de passion. Quelques personnes étaient très sexy mais il a refusé! Aussi, le Capitaine n'est pas laide. Elle intéressait beaucoup d'hommes et plusieurs femmes. Quelques des hommes étaient très beaux mais elle a refusé! Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il aime le Capitaine et je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle aime le Commandant".

De plus a ajouté le docteur . . . "lorsque mon expérience avec la relation est plus courte que la plupart de gens. J'ai appris beaucoup en regardant le Capitaine Janeway et le Commandant Chakotay. Par exemple, c'est important d'avoir le courage de suivre votre coeur. Comme médecin, j'avais l'occasion d'examiner les deux. Je sais que le commandant a voulu le Capitaine et je sais qu’elle l’a voulu mais ils font le sacrifice d'attendre. J'espère que j’aurais la force d'attendre pour la femme que j'adore". Tous savaient comment le docteur se sentait au sujet de Seven. Tuvok levait le sourcil. Le docteur continuait . . . "lorsque le Commandant n’a pas eu l’endurance du Vulcans, il a attendu longtemps. 7 ans est un longtemps d’attente". 

Pour longtemps, en silence, chacun examinait leurs feuilles de thé. Finalement, Tuvok a dit, "je me suis souvenu quand Kellin est arrivée sur le Voyageur. Elle a déclaré qu'elle est tombée amoureuse du Commandant. Je me suis souvenu quand Chakotay a appellé la sécurité pour escorter Kellin au vaisseau Ramuran. Je me suis souvenu comment le Commandant agissait - il avait peur. J'ai vu le Commandant se pencher plus près du Capitaine et il a chuchoté à l'oreille. Grâce à la capacitié supérieure du Vulcans, j'ai entendu ce qu’il a dit. Il disait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne suis pas capable de te donner lorsque nous sommes restés dans le Quadrant Delta, tel qu'une maison, le mariage et les enfants. Mais en depit de cela, je t’aime et personne ne nous séparera”. 

Encore, ils s’assoyaient en silence.Tous, sauf Tuvok, ont eu des larmes aux yeux. 

B'Elanna était la première à parler: "Kahless!!!, nous devons agir tout de suite. Je vais enlever Seven! Ca vaut le risque. Le docteur vous pouvez l'accompagner afin de prendre soins besoins médicaux". "Et également pour la compagnie" a ajouté le docteur. Tom a offert de fournir la navette, Harry a offert de traiter son biosignature. Tuvok encore levait le sourcil, après une pause, il a dit que "comme officier du Starfleet, je ne suis pas capable de participer au crime ou mentir mais je n'irai pas faire un rapport de la sécurité jusqu'a ce que l'agent de la sécurité lui pose des questions directement". Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient un plan d’action, des soutiens logistiques et des alibis. 

Alors qu'ils se sont levés pour partir, le serveur est arrivé. Cependant, au lieu de leur donner une facture, il a donné une enveloppe. Tuvok l'a ouverte. Il a enlèvé une affiche et a lu: "Se retirer! C'est un ordre! Le Capitaine Janeway". 

Tous était surpris. Comment elle fait ça? Ensemble ils ont crié au serveur. Il s’est approché avec une boite blanche. Ensemble ils lui ont demandé "d'où provient l'enveloppe?" Le serveur a souri. Plutôt que fournir une réponse il a donné à Tuvok la boite blanche. Tuvok levait le sourcil. B'Elanna a ouvert la boite, il y avait environ 500 plus petites enveloppes. Harry a pris une enveloppe et l'a ouverte. Son visage a changé. Une larme est tombée sur son visage. Le docteur a pris l’affiche et a lu - "Vous êtes cordialement invités à célébrer le mariage du Capitaine Kathryn Janeway, fille de Edward et Gretchen Janeway et Chakotay, fils de Kolopak et Amal Kotay, des fruits de Trebus, descendant des gens de caoutchouc dans 2 semaines à 18 h 00 à la maison de notre famille en Indiana". 

Au sein de la boite il y avait une lettre: "Mes chers amis, Ne kidnappez pas Seven. Voici, c'est mieux de passer le temps à livrer les invitations. Commencez avec mes employés ici. Je suis la propriétaire du Café Noctambule. Maintenant vous savez comment puis-je satisfaire les besoins du café dans le Quadrant Alpha avant j'étais coincé dans le Quadrant Delta. 

PS. Le Commandant Tuvok, nous avons besoin de parler à propos de vos oreilles du Vulcan".


End file.
